supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilik
How Kilik joined the Tourney The light of the moon filtered through a single window. A smile gracing his lips, Kilik caressed the cheek of the sleeping Xianghua one more time and layed down his cherished pendant beside her; the stone that was a keepsake of his elder sister. Surrendering to his destiny, he had decided to interfere in the battle of the source of evil, Soul Edge, and the spirit sword, Soul Calibur, to find a way to stop them. It is a harsh path; one where he must abandon all. He lamented it for the young woman who loved him dearly, Xianghua. She had accepted Kilik and his terrible fate entirely, embracing him, wanting to be together no matter what... "It's because you have accepted me, that I can live with my destiny." Before the stroke of dawn, there was no longer any remaining trace of Kilik. To atone for his own crimes, he will protect the world of his beloved. These were all events at the end of the 16th Century. During all that time he spent trying to close the astral gates, Kilik touched the memories of the souls that wander Astral Chaos which allowed him to learn both their styles and that of those who defeated them. The weapons were apparently re-materialized with the help of the "power of chaos". How to unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Kilik: *Play 650 Matches in Vs. Mode. *Complete Adventure Mode with Edge Master using the style of Mario, Nightmare or Sailor Mars. For both of these options, the player must brawl Kilik on the Utopia of the Blessed stage. After defeating Kilik, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Kilik, the former pupil of Edge Master". Special Attacks Neutral special Kilik's neutral special is variable, and he will say "Gotcha!" during all of them. Side special Kilik's side special is variable, and he will say "Focus!" during all of them. Up special Kilik's up special is variable, and he will say "You're mine!" during all of them. Down special Kilik's down special is variable, and he will say "Stay down" during all of them. Hyper Smash Kilik's Hyper Smash is variable, and he will say "You move quite well." during all of them. Some Hyper Smashes will have him say "Perish!" at the very end. Final Smash Kilik's Final Smash is variable, and he will say "I have reached... enlightenment!" during all of them. Some Final Smashes will have him say "BEGONE!" at the very end. Imitative Powers Kilik can imitate 23 male characters. The characters that he can imitate are: *Heihachi *Tails *Knuckles *Raphael *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Devil *Devil Jin *Gill *Cortex *Jin *Seth *Shao Khan *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Reptile *Lizardman *I.M. Meen *Guan Yu *Zhang Liao *Pang De *Ding Feng *Deng Ai *Han Dang *Wen Yang *Gaston *Frollo *Goku *Ujiyasu *Shingen *Kenshin *Toshiie Victory Animations *Kilik's first victory animation is the same as everyone else's first victory animation, while saying "I'm warning you do not interfere." *#Kilik's first victory animation is the same as everyone else's first victory animation, while saying "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough." (Alisa/Xiaoyu/Cosmo victories only) *Kilik's second victory animation is the same as everyone else's second victory animation, while saying "Sorry, but you are no match for me." *#Kilik's second victory animation is the same as everyone else's second victory animation, while saying "Master, I have no regrets." (Edge Master victories only) *Kilik's third victory animation is the same as everyone else's third victory animation, while saying "To know victory, you must train your mind." *#Kilik's third victory animation is the same as everyone else's third victory animation, while saying "If you going to stand in my way... then I'll have to use force!" (Heihachi/Kazuya/Magneto/Spiral victories only) Trivia *Kilik's Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers quotes are basically a mix of Soul Calibur III, Soul Calibur IV, and Soul Calibur V quotes. *Kilik's rival is revealed to be Spiral, one of Magneto's minions. Category:Playable characters Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Characters who copy other characters